


Love Me Like You Do

by StephCaroline



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It will rot your teeth, Smut, olicity - Freeform, set in 3x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephCaroline/pseuds/StephCaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "What Are You Waiting For"</p><p>Felicity wants it all, and Oliver gives it to her.</p><p>When Ray Palmer thought about going to Felicity's apartment he was thinking in number, ecuations and free energy. The last thing on his mind was a very naked Oliver Queen opening the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

They were both lying comfortably on Felicity’s couch, Oliver running his finger trough her hair while she kept touching his abs, how many times had she dreamed about doing it without restraint, slightly buzzed by the red wine they had drank. 

“Oliver?” she whispered nervous to speak what was in her mind, now that she had him, and was sure he wasn’t going anywhere, she wanted it all. But a tiny part of her felt like she was walking on glass and that any sudden movement could end this peace and send him running for the hills. He made a sound letting her know he had his attention “are you…” she cut herself not knowing how to continue.

“Felicity” she always loved how he said her name, like a prayer, like her name was everything. When she didn’t answer his free had took her by the chin and made her look at him, she tried to avert his gaze knowing a blush was creeping up her face. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he looked concerned.

“Nothing!” it came out stronger than she meant, breaking the atmosphere. He cursed herself. Trying to get up his arm tensed keeping her where she was. She couldn’t help to melt against his strong frame.

“You know you can tell me anything” his voice was a whisper, and it calmed her nerves but when she finally locked her gaze with his she saw a little bit of fear, knowing him he thought she was backing out. She leaned and kissed him sweetly making that fear disappear.

“What’s wrong?” he asked again. She took a breath.  
“Would you stay the night?” she said quickly, seeing his surprised face she felt a ramble coming through her mouth before she could stop it “I mean, not to do that, just sleeping, with me. Although if you wanted I wouldn’t be opposed to it, like, at all, is on you, and me of course, unless you didn’t want to, but that’s not what I meant, again I would be all for it, but now I’m talking about sleeping, just sleeping, in my bed, with me…” her babble was cut by his lips crashing, not so sweetly, with hers, she felt herself molding to him, pressing herself even closer to him, if that was possible, until she was on his lap. He broke the kiss and much to Felicity’s embarrassment she heard herself whimper. With their chests heaving the hungry look in Oliver’s eyes was like a punch to the gut. 

“I would take anything you offer me” he nuzzled against the crook of her neck sending shivers through her whole body “If you want me to stay then I’ll stay, I you want to sleep, just sleep, with me then I’ll be more than happy to just sleep with you, if you want more I wouldn’t be opposed to it, like, at all” at that she left out a breathy laugh. She kissed his forehead, then his eyebrows; she felt his eyes sliding shut so she kissed them too. She pecked his nose and his lips before waiting till his eyes opened again. They were so adoring she felt tears making her eyes sting.

He was bigger, stronger, and could possibly kill a man with a rubber band, but here in her arms she felt the need to protect him in any way she could, giving him a home, somewhere to return after a long day, somewhere where he didn’t have to be alone, somewhere where he could escape his demons. 

And if that was all she could give him she would be dammed if she didn’t.

In a bold movement she took her sweater off, now naked from the waist up she kissed him with all she had, telling him with a kiss all the things she couldn’t say out loud, his breath hitched but his hands where still on her waist, unmoving. She took both of his hands and covered her breasts with them, the blue in his eye was almost nonexistent by now and she could feel him getting hard under her.

She looked at him straight in the eyes, even knowing he could see, even feel, exactly the point where her blush reached.

“I want it all” the words hadn’t completely left her mouth when his lips were on hers, passionate, hungry, controlling, seducing, it was Oliver summarized in a kiss, and it took her breath away. His hands started moving kneading the soft flesh of her breasts making her shiver and whimper into the kiss. She didn’t notice she was chanting his name, and every time she did it he shivered with her. 

Blindly she took off his shirt and for a moment everything stood still. A thin layer of sweat covered his chest and she just wanted to lick every scar, every tattoo, and every proof of what he had survived and that now he was able to be here, with her, loving her as much as she loved him.

Her name escaped his lips and she caught it with her own. 

He kissed her neck, her shoulders and the valley between her breasts, by the time his tongue ghosted over her nipple she was breathless and was sure she could come on that alone. When his lips closed around her nipple and Oliver sucked just a little bit she couldn’t breathe, she was starting to see white spots but her hands just pressed his face closer to her.

She couldn’t breathe and she was sure she was suffocating him, they were going to die. But what a way to go, she thought. 

“Oliver” she gasped “my room” he grumbles and it felt delicious, it took all her willpower to make him stop what he was doing. “Trust me, I want you here, on the floor, on the kitchen counter and even against the door, but right now I want to be in my bed with you.” There were no words to describe the expression on his face besides animalistic. And seeing the effect she had on him almost made her take all her words back and just let him take her right there in that moment.

“As you wish” her voice was so rough he sounded like the arrow, and that, well that was hot. Even more hot was the way he suddenly stood up making her put her legs around his waist while supporting her with just one arm, because he was Oliver Freaking Queen and he could do things like that without breaking a sweat.

She didn’t squeal.

Although judging by the breathy, still freaking sexy though, laugh Oliver gave, she may have had.  
She didn’t have much time to think of reprimanding him form laughing at her because Oliver had is lips latched to the upper side of her left breast where she was sure her heart was about to burst through and she just had enough consciousness to think that that was going to leave a mark but, surprise, she didn’t care.

She moaned and he kissed her again now against the wall besides the door to her room, she felt every tense muscle against herself, his abs offering a firm pressure against her center and she couldn’t help to rub herself against him and was surprised and even more turned on when she heard him growl. 

“Felicity” a shiver ran through all her body because if normally he said her in a way that made her heart swell it just made her want to rip his clothes off of him and make him take her right there.

“Oliver” she gasped “hurry, please” she was begging and she didn’t care, she felt she was going to burst into flames at any moment if he didn’t do something.

She didn’t even notice they were in her room until she was staring up at him from her bed, he suddenly had the most gorgeous smile on his face, and she could swear his eyes were glowing. She kissed him then making the air thicken around them. His finger touched her like the was a blind man reading Braille and she held the secrets of the universe in her body, so adoring that she, for a moment, felt like crying. 

He kissed her breasts one at the time starting to loose softness and being a little more rough, she loved it, he then used his tongue in a way that let her know why he had such a long list of ex lovers, in that moment she thanked every one of them for making an expert of this man that was making her see stars. 

She felt her pajama bottoms being discarded with her panties and the next thing she knows is that Oliver is staring down at her with almost black eyes, watching her with her hair like a halo around her head, chest heaving and dark pink hard nipples, with her legs open wide just for him, calling him home. She didn’t find it in her to be ashamed, not with him seeing her like that.

“I want to taste you so much” he said in that gruff voice of him and she almost came then. She sat and undid his belt and the buttons of his pants before looking up to him. She put a hand at the back of his neck bringing his face close to hers, while with the other she sneaked it in his pants, he was going commando go figure, and grabbing his member firmly, taking a moment to let her eyes widen in wonderment, he was big in every sense of the word apparently.

“Queens don’t do anything small apparently” the word left her mouth before she could register, and it gained a breathy chuckle from Oliver, she felt silly blushing right at that moment, she had the family jewels in her hand after all. 

“Let’s see if I remember how to use it” she was speechless, Oliver had made a joke, and his eyes showed her how happy he was, how this was not just about lust, how they could laugh even in a moment so intimate, how light he felt. 

And what punched her right in the heart was that she was the reason for it.

She brought the hand in his member to join the other at the back of his neck. She looked him in the eyes and her heart spoke for her.

“I love you” she whispered lowly but he heard her, he always did. 

He took her face in his hot hands searching in her eyes, any proof that she was lying, any proof that this was a dream.

“I” she kissed him “love” she kissed him again “you” she went to kiss him one more time but he had finally snapped from the trance he was in. Without knowing how they ended up tangled in her sheets kissing each other without caring to breathe. He put her hands in her waist and put her on top of him, giving her the control, making himself hers as much as she was his. 

She put a hand over his heart while with the other she guided him into her.

They both groaned when he was in all the way to the hilt. Felicity felt herself open for him, accommodating him like he belonged there. And in that moment everything made sense. She had found the key to the universe, her universe, and it was the man under her looking at her like she hung the moon, the sun and every star. 

She moved then, he let her take control even if he could overpower her if he wanted. He gripped her waist grounding her, grounding himself. She moved more frantically, now kissing him, their chest flushed together while he held her down with his arms around her back, she was digging her nails in his shoulders, and when he lost control and snapped his hips to meet hers with force she saw stars, he couldn’t stop then, his hips snapped up as frantically as hers and even then they found a rhythm. 

They were holding each other as if they wanted to become one, like they didn’t want to be apart never again, and in that moment they didn’t. Their orgasms where forming too fast but not fast enough. They were desperate to go over the edge together but at the same time they wanted this to last forever.

They weren’t kissing now, the pace too frantic to kiss properly without clashing teeth. So now Oliver latched his lips where her neck and jaw met, just under her ear, and sucked until it hurt making her more frantic to then soothe the ache with his tongue. 

That’s when she came.

Her orgasm crashed her like a wild wave, keeping her under water, without being able to breathe. Her whole body convulsed in a way it never had before and her inner walls tighten so much she wasn’t sure if the sound Oliver made was from pleasure or from pain. 

She forgot it all when she felt him convulsing, coming inside of her, feeling warm and complete.

She melted against him, not worrying about crushing   
him, come on he was a freaking rock, and she felt him sigh. Neither of them moved for a long time. 

But of course Felicity was Felicity.

“I’d say you don’t have to worry about not remembering how to use it” she laughed then, Felicity felt the vibrations on his chest and she smiled to herself. He had the sense to cover them both with her comforter before answering, sounding somewhat embarrassed.

“I’d say I have” she looked at him putting her shin on his chest “I usually last longer” and now they were both laughing.

“Don’t worry we have a lot of time for you to recuperate your stamina” and it hit them that they in fact had time, because he had stopped running, because they were together.

“I Love you” they both said at the same time. And she groaned.

“We’re going to be one of those couples” he looked at her confused “the couple that it’s so sickeningly sweet that can’t help their PDA and everyone secretly hates.” Oliver was smiling when she finished.

“I never was one of those boyfriends” he smiled wider.

“So, you want to be?” she said teasingly.

“With you?” he kissed her sweetly “Always” she smiled wider then.

“Who would have thought the big bad Arrow was a teddy bear on the inside” she pecked him “It suits you”

“Just don’t tell the criminals” he joked and Felicity fell her heart elate even more.

“Your secret’s safe with me” and your heart too, were unspoken.

They both felt warm and it wasn’t hard for either of them to fall sleep there, in each other arms. 

 

They were woken up by the knowing on the door.  
Felicity groaned not wanting to face reality; it was too good to be true. That cheap wine did wonders apparently.

Or that was what she was thinking until she felt the hard member or Oliver poking at her hip. Her eyes flew open and to her embarrassment she ended ass first on the floor. Oliver was up an alert as soon as their bodies stopped touching each other.

“Felicity?” Oliver looked at her with an adorably confused face.

“it was real?” she asked to herself, before jumping on Oliver again making him give a grunt before smiling up at her “It was real, I thought…” she gulped feeling herself choking up. He smiled softly and rubbed his thumb against her cheek; she closed her eyes and leaned on it.

They’re moment was interrupted by another knock on the door.

“Are you waiting for someone?” Oliver asked furrowing his eyebrows.

“That must be Miss Fernandez looking for her cat, again”

“You want me to go get the door?” he asked teasingly.

“Like that?” she smiled “Only if you let me watch, I’ll have my phone on one hand, you’re gonna give the poor lady a heart attack, I’ll have to call 911” he smirked before kissing her neck making her laugh. He got up with the sheet around his hips.

He looked delicious. 

She put his shirt on; of course he has huge so the shirt reached her mid thighs. She turned and he winked at her very much like he had done that time in Russia. She giggled like a freaking pre-teen with a crush. 

She heard him open the door and she was out of her room just in time to see him open it to reveal not a little old lady but her very handsome boss.

“Have you heard of a process called cogenerat…” Ray palmer stopped midsentence when his mouth catched up with his brain. He stared the naked man in front of him.

“Palmer” Oliver smirked.

“Ray!” came Felicity’s exclamation while she blushed furiously.

“Queen, Felicity” Ray stood awkwardly for a moment before Oliver took pity on him, yesterday he would have been jealous, probably wanting to smash Palmer’s pretty face but today he couldn’t bring himself to be angry, Felicity loved him, and her word as much as her actions soothed any trace of doubt. 

“I’m going to put some pants on” he said smiling down at Felicity. She on her part was speechless she would have thought he was going to go all caveman on her. Much to her surprise he gave her a peck before walking toward her room.

“There’s a pair of your sweatpants in my closet” she said before realizing it. Oliver looked at her confused. “They were dirty so I brought them here to wash them, I haven’t had the time to return them” she felt herself blushing again. But the smile on his face was out of this world.

“So…“ Ray cleared his throat and she remembered he was there. “Have you heard of a process called cogeneration?”

She blinked

“Cogeneration is…” she cut him off.

“The repurposing of waste heat given off by electricity production” she said while letting him in and walking into the kitchen setting the coffeemaker. She looked at the dirty plates and she smiled to herself.

“It's a principle of thermodynamic efficiency, which occurred to me could be applied to a building which generates over two hundred and forty thousand watts of electricity. Like Queen Consolidated.”

“Mm-hmm.” Was all she said still looking at him, he talked like a boy exited about his favorite superhero. He reminded her of Barry and the particle accelerator, before it blew up, of course.

“I did some preliminary calculations on the drive over.” He took out from his suit a sheet of paper, Felicity looked it over half interested.

“You want to sell QC's excess energy back to the city?” Oliver’s voice immediately made her smile. He smiled at her and then at Ray. He was shirtless with just his sweatpants, it didn’t surprise Felicity one bit, and she appreciated the view. She also appreciated that he went to the kitchen and brought her a cup of fresh coffee, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“If by “sell” you mean "give away for free" then yes.” He said with a serious expression, Felicity and Oliver shared a smile; they knew they were thinking the same thing. Well, almost the same thing. Oliver was also thinking it was annoyingly hard to hate the guy; he was like a really big kid. “Energy is something that should be given freely to the masses.”

Oliver was going to talk when what interrupted by someone knocking at her door. 

Felicity went to open the door and stood frozen watching the platinum blond bombshell in a mini blue dress standing at her door. The woman raised one hand and shrieked like a teenager seeing her best friend while Felicity shrieked for a very different reason when the woman enveloped her into a hug. Ray and Oliver looked at each other.

“Oh, my beautiful girl!” aid the woman.

“Very friendly with her neighbors, I see.” Ray said looking from Felicity and the woman to Oliver.

“Mom” Felicity said.

“Mom?” this time Oliver a Ray spoke at the same time.

“What are you doing here?” Felicity asked. 

“Honey, I came to see you.” The woman smiled like it was obvious “For a visit.” She clarified looking slightly confused. “Didn't you get my text?” she said showing her phone to Felicity. Oliver was trying to conceal his amusement, Ray just looked lost.

“Mom, to send a text, you actually have to press "send" on the text.” Oliver tried to hide a snort. And only years of training made that possible.

“Oh, ok, not a big deal, I'll do it right now.” Felicity’s phone chirped. Felicity went to grab it leaving the door open for her mother. 

“Are you adopted?” Ray was really lost apparently, Felicity made a sound reaching for her phone while giving Oliver a look, his smile just widened before mouthing “mom?” and she couldn’t help to smile too.

“Oh! I'm so sorry.” Her mom said noticing the two very handsome men in the living room “I didn't know you had somebody staying over.

“Oh, no, he's not staying over.” Felicity said pointing at Ray.

“I don’t judge Honey; I had my fair share of…”

“Mom!” felicity cut her of thinking if it was possible to die of embarrassment. “He's not, like, we're not-- this is my boss.” Donna Smoak was no fool, even if she acted like it sometimes and she noticed how her daughter didn’t mention anything about the hunk standing shirtless besides her- so she gave her daughter a look before staring at said man “He is staying over” Felicity said much to Oliver’s pleasure.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Smoak.” Said Oliver in that charming smile that used to be fake, but now Felicity could see how real it was, Oliver was so charismatic that right now he felt like a magnet and without noticing Felicity was even closer to him. “I’m Oliver…”

“Queen” she finished for him a littler breathlessly, she took her hand.

“Very nice to meet you” 

“Yes, it’s so nice to meet you too, you can call me Donna.” Oliver just smiled.

“And he’s my boss” Felicity said pointing again at Ray.

“I'm Ray.” He introduced himself. While Oliver charisma was more seducing, Ray’s charisma was more boyish but nonetheless attractive. 

“Oh, my god.” Her mom gasped “Palmer? You're that watch guy.”

“We like to call them smart wearables.” He corrected politely.

“I bought one of your watches!” Donna said excitedly “Look!” she threw her hand almost in his face “See? Felicity here thinks I don't pay attention to all of her tech-y things.” Felicity intertwined her fingers with Oliver’s, whose amusement was almost palpable.

“Yeah, I see you've got a 3GS.” Ray said looking at her watch “I'm actually wearing a prototype for the new six.” He said showing her “Yeah, it basically replaces your computer.” 

“Very fancy.” Donna said in her natural flirty voice.

“You know what? It's yours.” Next thing they know Ray it’s putting the watch on Donna’s wrist.

“Oh, no.” Donna gasped at him. “Seriously?” Felicity muttered something to herself and Oliver just gave her hand a little squeeze. 

“I'll let you two, I mean, three catch up.” Ray said looking at them “Let me know what you think about those cogeneration numbers, and Donna, hope to see you again soon.” The he was out the door and Felicity had to let go of Oliver to go close it.

“Well, don't count on it. She'll probably be really busy planning my funeral after I die of embarrassment.” She was talking to herself even long after the door was closed, Just before she hear her mother.

“So, Oliver, are you and my daughter…” she left the word hanging and Felicity turned around looking at Oliver, he was already looking at her.

“We’re partners” he said smiling and she felt her heart flutter. Donna was confused for a second.

“So you’re in a relationship?” She asked just to clarify. She was still looking at him, letting him to answer that.

“Yes” He said with conviction “A pretty serious one”

“Oh” Donna was smiling.

“Felicity I got ta go meet Thea, she said something about her getting a new place” he said looking at her as if she would get mad at him for going.

“Of course, Oliver, just let me give you your shirt back” she cringed again looking at her mom “Stay here” Donna just winked her daughter.

Once both were in felicity’s room she covered her face in embarrassment. She hear Oliver chuckling before she felt him embracing her.

“I know you’re laughing I can feel your chest moving” she grumbled.

“I have to admit that’s not how I pictured your mother” he said with amusement in his tone. 

“You haven’t seen anything – now she was just resting his forehead on his chest. He grabed her chin and made he look at him. 

“I like her” Felicity smiled. Oliver leaned in and brushed their lips together, it was barely a kiss but it set her whole body on fire. He rested his forehead against hers and sighed. “It’s amazing”

“What?” she asked not opening her eyes.

“How now I can do that whenever I want” Felicity smiled even more.

“It’s pretty amazing” she felt his hand under her shirt “If you want to leave this room you’ll have to stop that”

“What if I don’t want to leave this room?” his hands were now on her bare back.

“I really don’t want to have sex with my mom just a few feet from me” he chuckled “And Thea is waiting for you” 

“What a way to kill the mood” she giggled, honest to god giggled, and kissed him quickly again.

15 minutes later she was dressed in a black dress that showed her back and her usual ponytail in place, Oliver had dressed with her and the domesticity of it all took her by surprise, she did her make up while he brushed his teeth with a toothbrush she gave him, green of course. 

Then she was saying goodbye to him at the door with a kiss as if it was as natural as breathing. She had to kiss him a couple more times before he really let go of her and she loved every bit of the playful side Oliver revealed to her. 

When she turned around with the biggest, stupidest, happiest smile on her face she had forgotten about her mom standing there. 

“So… Oliver Queen?” was all she said and Felicity knew she and her mom had a lot to talked about.

And she was excited about it because for the first time in a long time she wanted to talk to her mom about her life and Oliver had everything to do with it.


End file.
